Be My Everything
by Sterekgirl24
Summary: Kames. AU. BTR never existed. MPREG. They meet in a club after getting out of relationships. Kendall Knight is a hockey star. James Diamond is a model/singer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: new Kames story that me and my friend came up with.**

**Be My Everything**  
**Kames**  
**Romance and Family**  
**Rated M**  
**Summary: Kames. AU. BTR never existed. MPREG. They meet in a club after getting out of relationships. Kendall Knight is a hockey star. James Diamond is a model/singer. **

**Chapter 1**  
**JPOV**  
I can't believe I just caught Nick cheating on me. I was gonna surprise him with a visit. When I got to his place. I heard noises from the bedroom and I went to investigate and there he was with some blonde bitch. He told me he was gay but I think he was with this chick while he was with me. They were too busy fucking to notice me so I slipped out. I got my phone out and blocked him from ever contacting me again.

Before I left, I wrote him this:  
_It's over. Have fun with your blonde bitch. Don't bother contacting me ever again. I'm moving modeling departments first thing in the morning._  
_-JD_

I don't deserve to be cheated on. I'm James Diamond but apparently that means nothing to him. He's a really hot model but he sucks in bed. Why did I spend a whole year with him if he sucks? That's right, he was very romantic and I love that. Even if I have a high maintenance vibe, I'm just a romantic at heart.

I tossed everything that reminded me of him out. I don't need his dumb ass anyways. I got my club clothes on and left my apartment. I decided to walk instead of driving, knowing I would get drunk. I walked to **Club Rush **and walked right up to the bouncer and flashed my ID. The bouncer let me in. I went straight to the bar.

I ordered a tequila shot. I downed the shot and decided to go dance. I danced for an hour and saw a gorgeous blonde just sitting there all alone. I decided to saunter up to him and sit next to him.

"Hi blondie," I whispered in his ear.

He looked up at me. His gorgeous green eyes. Bushy eyebrows. Five o'clock shadow. He's seriously gorgeous and I would definitely tap his ass within a heartbeat.

"Hi."

"Why are you in a club?"

"I got out of a bad relationship and decided to come out and enjoy the nightlife again. You?"

"Same but I caught the bastard cheating on me with some blonde bitch. He sucked in bed. It's no wonder why. He wasn't even gay and we were together for a year. A whole fucking year! What the hell?" I ranted.

"That sucks to hear. I'm bisexual so it's cool."

"I came here to have fun. Not bitch about him. Come dance, blondie." I grinned.

"My name's Kendall."

"James."

We got up and danced. More like grinded to several songs. We went back to the bar and ordered shots. We decided to do body shots. The more we drank, the more handsy we got with each other. We looked at each other then next thing you know we were making out furiously.

"You wanna go back to my place?" I whispered huskily in his ear.

He nodded. I grabbed his hand and tugged out of the club and back to my place. Once we got there, I pinned him to the wall and sucked on his neck. Our clothes ended up scattered all over the place before we even made it to my bedroom. I pushed him onto the bed and scattered kisses all over his neck and chest. He was moaning and panting underneath me.

I kissed down his chest to his navel. I circled his navel with my tongue then placed kisses over his pelvis. I skipped his groin. I placed kisses all over his legs. I nipped his thighs, he gasped. I looked up at him and saw his hair splayed out over my pillows like a golden halo with his eyes closed and lips slightly parted with tiny gasps escaping his lips. I crawled back up and placed a gentle kiss to his lips then went back down to where his hard cock is leaking precum.

I lapped at his cock and he moaned. His taste is to die for and that's just his precum. I licked and nipped all over. I sucked his balls then made my way to his ass. I rimmed him then licked his entrance. He squirmed.

"What do you want?" I asked, grinning mischieviously.

"Ngh, James. I want your fingers in my ass."

I grabbed the lube from my nightstand. I squeezed a generous amount onto my fingers and circled his hole. Then I inserted my middle finger. He gasped and tightened around my finger. I squeezed his hip to relax him. He squirmed.

"How long has it been since you've been with a guy?" I asked.

"Two years,"

"Damn," I went right back to what I was doing.

Watching how his hole swallowed my three fingers that were buried in his ass was such a turn on that I had to be inside him. I quickly pulled my fingers out of his ass which caused him to release a whine at the loss. I grabbed the lube and pulled a generous amount on my hand and wrapped it around my erection and tugged. Making sure there was enough lube covering my dick.

I scooted closer to him and opened his legs more. I placed my dick at his entrance and looked at him. I pushed in slowly til I was buried at the hilt. I stayed still, waiting for him to adjust. God he's so tight and warm. I ran my hands all over him. He wrapped his legs around my waist.

"You can move," he gasped.

I nodded. I slowly moved my hips back then snapped them forward. We both moaned loudly at this. I built up a steady pace.

"Right there, James," he gasped.

I grinned and kept aiming at his prostate.

"Ngh, harder. Please harder," he begged.

I quickened the pace until all I heard was skin slapping against the skin, moans and groans.

"Fuck, Kendall. You're so fucking tight and warm." I whispered in his ear.

"I'm so close,"

"Me too, babe," I muttered.

I wrapped my hand around his dick. After a few pumps of his dick and me hitting his prostate. He came with a loud cry of my name. Watching him come and feel him tightened around my dick made me paint his insides white. I thrusted leisurely in and out of him until I stopped. I collapsed onto him. He chuckled.

I pulled out of him and he sighed at the loss and laid next to him. I pulled him into my arms. I rubbed his back and we kissed some more.

"That was fantastic."

"Sure was."

We both grinned then fell asleep.

I woke up to the sun hitting me right in the face. I groaned and buried my head into my pillow. I reached out my arm and grasped around and felt a body next to me. I looked up and saw a blonde still asleep. I don't even remember what happened last night besides meeting him and knowing his name.

Just then I saw my bottle of lube and no condom. Fuck, I forgot to grab the condom!

**Cliff hanger.**

**A/N: how you like the first chapter? My first gay smut. I think I sucked ass at that. Meh, thoughts?**

**-Cola Marie Maslow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be My Everything**  
**Kames**  
**Romance and Family**  
**Rated M**

_**DeniseDEMD: thanks for your review and hopefully you like this chapter.**_

**A/N: I'm going to be making up where there are coffee shops and whatnot. I don't live in California so I don't know where everything is. I'm way too lazy to look up where you could find a coffee shop, like Starbucks, and whatnot. Just don't bother correcting me if you live in California because quite frankly I don't care and this is fanfiction for crying out loud. We can make up whatever the hell we want and we can make up where places are. I'm going to be making this longer than the previous chapter and they are probably going to be long or short depending on how my muse responds and my friend comes up with ideas. This is the fastest I've ever updated on anything I've written. Usually it takes a few days or a week for me to update on a story.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**  
**JPOV**  
I fell back asleep for a little bit since I don't have anything planned today. I don't have a photoshoot to do or go to the studio to record any new song. I had dreams of what happened last night when Kendall was underneath me, squirming, moaning and gasping my name. He was tight around me and he was perfect. I want that back.

I woke up and saw that he was gone. I got out of bed and saw Kendall left a note. I decided to call him because I would like to wake up to someone next to me in bed. Nick never stayed after we had our sexual activities. He made up some bullshit excuse about having to be in his own bed and that he has to go somewhere the next day. Cheating bastard.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Kendall?"

"James?"

"Yeah..."

"Why did you call me?"

"Why did you leave? Last night was amazing and I've never had anyone in bed with me that was stellar like you were. I don't think we should throw that away after the incredible night we had."

I heard him shuffling on the other line.

"Oh... I thought if I left then it wouldn't be so awkward."

"I've never had anyone stay in bed with me. This isn't proper phone conversation. I want to explain in person what went on in my life before you. I think you could be different."

"Oh, okay. Where should we meet up?"

"Let's meet up at Starbucks on Sunset."

"Sounds like a plan."

I could hear him smiling and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"What time you wanna meet?"

I looked at the time and saw that it was only 11am. Guess we could go for a frap at noon.

"At noon."

"You got it."

"Cool."

"Yup."

"Better go get ready."

"Same."

"I'll see you in an hour."

"I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"Goodbye, Kendall."

We hung up. I went to get ready. I took a shower and did my usual primping of having a little bit guyliner and lip balm. I made sure my hair was perfect then I went to go and threw something on. I made sure everything was on point and I was ready for our little date. I went to the garage and got in my Mercedes. **(A/N: it is definitely James' Mercedes that someone decided to bump into him that one day)**

_At Starbucks on Sunset_

I went into Starbucks and stood in line. Starbucks is always busy and I always go when its the most busy. I need good timing. I finally got to the front of the line and ordered my beverage, a strawberry frappucino. I paid for my drink and found Kendall. I made my way over to him and stood in front of him. He was reading a hockey magazine with him on the cover. Wait.

I HAD SEX WITH KENDALL KNIGHT!? **(A/N: didn't see that coming did you?)**

Oh. My. God. He was one of the hottest hockey players of all time and I had sex with him last night. I want to do a happy dance right then and there. I've had a crush on him ever since he was on the Minnesota Wild then transferred to the LA Kings. I may or may not have been from Minnesota and so was Kendall.

I kind of stalked Kendall on the internet because of hockey. I would always try to go to the arenas where he plays against some team and be in the stands to support. I have both Minnesota Wild and LA Kings jersey with his number on it. Guess you could say that I have a thing for hockey players. Who am I kidding, it's Kendall. It's always gonna be Kendall.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked after just standing there and freaking out about Kendall freaking Knight.

He jumped and looked up and smiled then gestured for me to sit. I sat. I drummed my fingers on the table. He raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled.

"I see you're reading a hockey magazine."

"Hah, yeah guess I am."

This is so awkward.

"Look, I should've recognized who you were at the club last night. I know exactly who you are. I've had this thing for you since I saw on the Wild and I would go to every single game and I always wore the jersey with your number on it. I'd root just for your team to win. Once you transferred to the Kings, I went to those too. I bought the jersey with your number on that one too. I can't believe I actually had sex with the Kendall Knight, the greatest hockey player of our generation. I'm seriously shocked right now." I rambled.

Kendall looked a bit shocked.

"Um, wow. I didn't see that coming. I don't even know who you are."

"I'm James Diamond, international superstar and model." I grinned, sheepishly.

His eyes bulged out of his head. He whistled.

"You're completely different from what other people perceived you to be. I thought you were some arrogant, rich, pretty boy."

"Don't let the media fool you. I'm more kind hearted to that. The media focuses on the more crazy me then what you see in front of you. I give to charity and I'm not like my mom at all. I have a better relationship with my dad than my mom. My mom disowned me when I told her I was gay. My dad didn't care either way. He said as long as I'm happy then he's happy."

"That's good."

"My mom wanted to be the face of Diamond Cosmetics. I don't want to be the next CEO of some make up company. That's not me. I've always wanted to be a singer/model ever since I could walk. I'm glad I moved out of Minnesota and came here."

"That's great for you. We're both doing something we love."

"Enough about my past. I'm here to tell you that I've never had someone stay in bed after sex. My ex made up some lie just so he wouldn't stay with me when I asked him. I'm more than convinced that he was using me for sex and I just can't believe that I spent a year with this dude. Okay, yeah he was great at romancing me. I'm not the greatest at relationships. Throughout high school I was known as the player because I was dating a chick every week.

"From kindegarten to middle school, I was chubby but I went to fat camp and lost all this weight. I work out every chance I get and I go surfing. I don't take steroids. I don't plan on it. I eat healthy but I also have a sweet tooth. I'm a great person but I have a bit of narcissim because of my mom."

"Wow."

I nodded and looked at my frap. I took a sip.

"You wanna start over?" He asked, after twenty minutes of silence.

I looked up in surprise.

"You mean that?"

"Absolutely."

"I would love that."

"How about a date tonight say 7pm?"

"It's a date."

I smiled at him. We both stood up and walked out. We walked to my car. He whistled. I grinned.

"That's a nice car."

"Thanks. She's my baby."

He chuckled. We stood there, staring at each other. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I smiled and blushed.

"See you later."

"Bye," I whispered.

I watched him go to his car and got in. I got into my car then squealed like a girl. I'm so excited for the date tonight.

"I GET A DATE WITH KENDALL KNIGHT!"

I had to say that out loud. This is so great. I blasted some happy songs on the way back home to get ready for our date. DATE! YES! WITH KENDALL KNIGHT! EEP!

**A/N: next chapter is the date. Whose excited about the date? I tried to make it longer than the previous chapter. Pretty sure I succeeded. Meh. The ending of this chapter was nonsense to me. Whatever. Hope y'all like it.**

**-Cola Marie Maslow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be My Everything**  
**Kames**  
**Romance and Family**  
**Rated M**

_**winterschild11: glad you thought so :)**_

**A/N: I updated again. Glad some of you guys are liking this story. I think I'm going to be updating daily or whenever we come up with ideas. What happens in this chapter is the date. Hopefully you guys like this chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3**  
**JPOV**  
We're going on a date tonight. I'm going on a date with Kendall Knight. I'm dancing and singing. Wow, I've never done that for all of my previous dates. I just know Kendall is different. Maybe he could be The One. I've never believed that.

I told Kendall I was going to pick him up and he text me his address. I made reservations at The Four Seasons. It's a romantic enough restaurant that I go there on dates but not as special as this one. I want it to mean something for the both of us. I could see myself with him for the rest of my life.

I'm only 23, for crying out loud. I have goals in life and I'm still accomplishing them. I'm getting ready for the date and make sure I look fly. I spray on my favorite cologne. I ruffle Fox's head and make sure he's taken care of for a few hours. My friend, Matt, is coming over to babysit my puppy.

Matt just arrived and I'm leaving. I get to my car and drive to Kendall's place.

_At Kendall's place_

I knock on the door and rock back on my heels. The door is open and I'm astounded at how well Kendall cleans up. I smile at him and kisses his cheek. He blushes. I grin.

"You look... wow." I said, awed by Kendall's sheer beauty.

"Thanks, so do you." He was blushing.

"You ready?" I asked.

He nodded. He looked his house and we make our to my car. I open the passenger door for him. He blushes some more and sits down. I shut the door and make my way over to the driver's side. I get in and smile at him then start the car and drive off to The Four Seasons.

_Arriving at The Four Seasons restaurant_

I drove up to the valet and handed my keys off to one of the valet staff. We make our inside and walk up to the host. He looked up.

"Name?"

"Diamond for two."

He wrote something down and grabbed two menus.

"Right this way."

I motioned for Kendall to go first. I followed right behind him to a private section of the restaurant. The host placed the menus down.

"Enjoy your evening, gentlemen."

"Thanks."

I pulled out the chair for Kendall and he smiled at me and sat. I sat down across from him. We looked at the menu. Just then our server showed up.

"Good evening, gentleman. May I start you off with something to drink?"

"We would like your finest wine, please. Oh and can you bring us water too. Thanks."

"Coming right up, sir."

She walked away to get the wine and water. I caught Kendall staring at me.

"What?"

He shook his head and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Our childhoods and our lives we are now."

"I'm an only child. Everything was perfect in my world until my parents got a divorce and my mom just stopped caring about me. She threw herself into her work and never surfaced. They gave me whatever it is I wanted and I was pretty happy.

"I'm closer to my dad than my mom. She hated it. I don't know when the last time we talked. Guess it was after she disowned me when I came out as gay. There were rumors saying I was gay.

"I also have an abusive past like all of my boyfriends, excluding my recent ex, were hitting me. I felt useless, worthless, a waste of space. I don't even know why I even found those guys until I found Nick. He treated me better than anyone. My dad was the only one who knew about the abuse. He would always stay up and hug me while I cried over them. My mom couldn't care less. She just turned the other cheek." I shrugged.

"That sucks and you are way better than anyone gives you credit for. I have a younger sister, a mom, dad bailed on us when I was a kid and Katie was a baby. I was a good kid growing up. Actually that was a total lie. I always got into trouble but I had good grades in school. I also started working at the age of 16 just to help out with my mom and sister.

"I always wanted to be a pro hockey player. I practiced every chance I get. Once the Wild wanted me, I took it. I've been successful ever since. I'm really close with my mom and baby sister."

"I forgot to mention that I'm really happy where I'm at now. I'm in a career that I loved. I don't care how the world percieves me because only the closest friends and family that matters to me. I want to settle down at the age of 30. I don't mind kids, mind you what the stalkerazzi says otherwise. Other than that, I'm pretty easy to make happy."

"I never thought about kids but I'm sure I can love them."

The waitress came back with our wine and water just then. We looked over the menu and ordered what we wanted. She left. We continued to talk and laugh about a lot of things. We have a lot in common and I love that in a guy.

"What do you look for in a guy?"

"Well let's see. They have to be gorgeous, I'm kidding, I don't want to be necessary ugly but they have to have a good personality and easy on the eyes. Someone I can get along with. Basically someone who I can see myself with for a long time. Maybe even marry and have kids with."

"Sounds perfect."

I nodded. I hope Kendall is it. I swear he is. He's so perfect and I don't understand how I didn't find him sooner then I wouldn't of found Nick or any of my other horrible boyfriends. Nick was basically the one I trusted too. He never told a single soul of the abuse that I went through.

Whatever, I'm over it. I'm better and stronger than anyone who crossed me. I showed them that I was successful and I'm sure they are probably still living with their mama and seeing me on the covers of both fashion and entertainment magazines and the news. I'm totally sure that they are jealous of me. I just smiled at one of my teachers when they told me that I wouldn't be where I'm at today.

The waitress came back with our food. We thanked her and she left. We ate and talked about whatever came to our mind. The waitress came back and checked to make sure we totally okay and our food was good. I could totally see myself with him in ten years and hopefully with a ring on his finger. Once we finished our meal and sat back. The waitress came back and took our plates away. Then she put the check down on the table and left.

I pulled out my credit card and placed it where it's supposed to be placed.

"Wow, that was delicious."

"It was."

"Want to do anything after we get out of here?"

"The movies sound wonderful." He smiled at me.

"Great,"

The waitress came and picked up the check and left. We sat and talked for a bit more and laughed at each others corny jokes. **(A/N: Kames is the best bromance ever because they have no concept of personal space, they always have to touch one another, they sit really close and laugh at each others corny jokes.) **This is a great date so far and I love it. I hope Kendall loves our date. I wanted to bring him to a nice dinner and I just let him choose if he wanted to go home or go on a date.

She came back and set the check down.

"Just sign the top copy. Gentlemen, have a wonderful night."

"Thanks,"

I signed the top copy and did all the necessary stuff. I placed $10 in tip on top of it. We stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Kendall slipped his arm through mine and I smiled. We went up to the valet and I handed him $20 for taking care of my car. We sat inside the car and drove off to the movies.

_At the movie theater_

I insisted on buying the tickets and the refreshment. We only got a drink since we just came from a restaurant. We decided to share the drink. We walked into the theater and sat down near the back under the projector. **(A/N: under the projector is the best view. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about.) **We settled in the seats. Once the movie started, I got comfortable and stretched my arm across the back of Kendall's seat.

He settled back against me and I smirked. The movie we decided to see was Tammy. Let me tell you, its really funny. We came out of the movies, giggling like schoolgirls. We made our to the car and left for home. I kept thinking about kissing him.

_At Kendall's place_

We were sitting in front of Kendall's house for a bit. I guess we didn't want the night to end. I was having a lot of fun.

"Thanks James."

"For what?"

"For being a great date tonight."

"It was my pleasure."

We got out of the car and walked up to his door. We shuffled from foot to foot.

"Look, I don't want to stop seeing you."

"Me either."

"Really?"

Kendall nodded.

"So, you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Most definitely."

"Great."

"I'll text you sometime. I'm busy tomorrow with a photoshoot for OK! magazine."

"That's okay. I'll just be at the rink, practicing."

"Alright. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah you will."

"Bye, Kendall."

"Bye, James."

I turned around and started walking back to my car. Then I turned around and marched right back to Kendall and grabbed his face gently and kissed him. He kissed back. We stood there on his porch, making out until our lungs screamed for air. We pulled apart and rested our foreheads together. Just breathing the same air as each other.

"What was that?" Kendall asked.

I blushed.

"I wanted to do that all night."

"Why didn't you do it sooner?"

I shrugged.

"Alright, you need to get your beauty sleep for your photoshoot tomorrow, pretty boy."

I laughed.

"I will,"

I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Later, blondie."

He giggled. I stepped back and watched as Kendall walked into his house. I turned and made my back to my car. Before I got there, I ended up doing a happy dance. We're boyfriends. Kendall Knight is my boyfriend. I squealed happily. Then I composed myself and got back in my car and took off for home.

I started singing on the way into my house to see Matt and Fox on my couch watching TV. I grinned. Matt looked up and so did Fox.

"How did it go?"

"It went amazing. I got myself a boyfriend." I squealed happily.

"That's great. Whose your boyfriend?"

"None other than Kendall Knight."

"You're kidding?"

I shook my head.

"You've been fantasizing about him ever since you saw for the first time on TV. And now you're dating him. Is he anything like you see on TV or the magazines?"

"The complete opposite. Did I tell you how we first met?"

"No."

"Well, we met at a club after I caught Nick cheating on me. We had drunk sex and today is the morning after."

He whistled.

"Are you happy?"

"Absolutely. I think he could be The One. I just feel so comfortable with him. He laughs at all of my corny jokes and vice versa. I told him about the abusive boyfriends and my mom. The only one, besides you, who knows is Nick. I still sort of trust him but I blocked him."

"If you still trust him then he's probably gonna be a good friend to you in the long run."

"Yeah maybe. I'm pretty tired so I'm going to bed. I got a photoshoot tomorrow."

"You do that. I'll just go home now. You need me to watch Fox for you?"

"Thanks, Matt."

"No problem."

I went to my room and changed into pajamas and got into bed. I stayed awake awhile and thought about my date. I'm actually really happy that Kendall and I are boyfriends. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with hockey season yet. I can't wait to see what the future holds in store for us. With that, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: see what I did there? I had to add in Matt and Fox. This chapter fought me all day and didn't wanna be typed at all. Don't you hate it when that happens? Anyways, I'm going to let you guys review if you wanna. Don't know when I'm going to update next so stay tuned for that. Until next time, stay flawless.**

**-Cola Marie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Be My Everything**  
**Kames**  
**Romance and Family**  
**Rated M**

**A/N: my cowriter typed some of this chapter, I just made it more my style and made it longer. **

_**winterschild11: thanks for your kind words and glad you liked the chapter. Stay flawless :)**_

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4**  
**JPOV**  
_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-_

I turned off my alarm that was annoying me out of my sleep. I almost forgot I had a photo shoot today. I was so busy thinking about mine and Kendall's date last night. I want to hang out with him again so I pulled out my iPhone and text him.

_I had a great time last night and I wanna hang out again but today is my photo shoot and I want you to come over after I'm done._

_Sounds great to me. See you then._

After that, I got up and got ready for the photo shoot. I changed Kendall's ringtone to a special song that I've been obsessed with even though its a song that I sung the chours to. I scarfed down some breakfast and made myself a to go cup of coffee. I said goodbye to Fox.

"Matt, Kendall is coming over later so don't be here!" I yelled at Matt.

"Got it!"

I got in my car and drove to the photo shoot location.

_At the photo shoot_

I got my hair and makeup done. All I think about is Kendall and how I want to be with him right now. Just then my phone went off with a text.

_I've been thinking about you every night_  
_All the time, can't get you off my mind_  
_I just want to you tight_  
_Feels so right -_

My ringtone for Kendall. I blush as the photographer stares at me. I rush to get it and see that he texts me.

_Have a great photo shoot today! Tonight is gonna be great. See you later cutie (insert winky face emoji)_

_Thanks, can't wait to see you tonight (insert smiley face emoji)_

I put my phone away and head back to the set. The photo shoot flies by and the entire time the photos are being taken I think about Kendall and the things I wanna do to him. Once the photo shoot ends, I changed back into my own clothes and got in my car and drove back home.

_At home_

I'm glad Matt left since I told him. He's probably out with his girl or something. I fed Fox and walked him. I let Kendall know that I'm home and that he can come over in twenty minutes. I picked out a good movie for us to watch and changed into a better outfit.

_Twenty minutes later_

I hear someone knocking at my door. I stood up and answered it. I grinned at Kendall. I pulled Kendall towards me by his collar and kissed him. He kissed back. We made out in front of my door for a few minutes then pulled back. Our lips made a popping noise. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Well hello there."

"Hi."

"That's a lovely welcome."

"Sure is, come in."

He followed me inside and I shut the door and locked it. I showed him to my living room and told him to get comfy while I go make some popcorn and bring some refreshments. I placed the bag of popcorn in the microwave and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. Once the popcorn was popped, I shut off the kitchen light and went into the living room.

I saw Kendall play with Fox. I decided to set the popcorn and beer down so I can take a quick photo of it and tweet it to my fans.

_jamesdiamond: my boyfriend is playing with my dog _

_jamesdiamond: oh yeah I forgot to mention I have a new boyfriend now_

I just announced that Kendall Knight is my boyfriend to my fans and I know we're gonna get stalked. Let them come. I walked into the room and sat down on the couch and handed him a beer. He took it and swallowed it then turned a sickly green color.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Second door to your left."

He bolted for the bathroom. I sat there confused for a bit then went to go check on him. I made my way to the bathroom and saw him hunched over the toilet, throwing up. I feel bad, I shouldn't of gave him beer. I rubbed his back.

"You okay?" I asked him after a few minutes.

He nodded. Then he got up and I handed him the mouthwash. He swished the mouthwash around and spat it into the sink. We made our way to the couch. I poured both beers down the drain and got us both a glass of water. I handed him a glass of water and he took a sip. We settled down on the couch and I pressed play.

I hope he's not sick or worse pregnant with my baby. I don't want him to get an abortion if it's that. We only had sex that one time and nothing after that. I hope I'm not worried for nothing.

**A/N: how was that? I know I made this chapter short and I apologize for that. Anyways, let's hope next chapter is longer. Like I said, it's gonna depend if all of the chapters are going to be long or short. I didn't clarify in the past chapter, James only drank wine and Kendall drank water because what Kendall doesn't know is that he's pregnant with James' baby. They're only going to pass it off as a bug and maybe I'll have Kendall faint. This chapter wasn't a total bitch to write but thanks to my friend for helping out with some of the details it was easier for me to write. The song I used for James' ringtone is Never Too Young. If you don't know the song I'll post the link to my profile. Just remember to stay flawless**

**-Cola Marie Maslow**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Cola here well I have some good news and bad news.**

**Good news is that I'm determined to finish this story so no worries. You guys' reviews puts a smile on my face seeing that you are enjoying this story.**

**Bad news is college started and I need to focus on that until December because the semester is over so sorry if you think I'm uploading a chapter. I'm still working on the chapter and it's a slow process because my muse isn't cooperating. Hopefully I can get chapter 5 up for Christmas. No promises. **

**Anyways, I'm writing other stories also because I have a million ideas for other fanfics so look out for that if you're interested. I might be writing Vampire Diaries fanfics soon because I'm OBSESSED with that show. I need seaon 5 to hurry up and get on Netflix along with The Originals. Don't get me started on Klaus because that man is sex on legs and that accent lord have mercy. I have a weakness for British accents. **

**Hope you guys understand this and I'm sorry for putting this on a temporary temporary hiatus. Love y'all.**

**Stay fab**

**-Cola Marie Maslow**


	6. Chapter 5

**Be My Everything**  
**Kames**  
**Romance and Family**  
**Rated M**

_**winterschild11: I know!**_

_**Gottaluvfanfic01: glad you're loving this**_

_**TheDragonLovesThePrincess: here's more and this review made me happy**_

_**cmend3z0221: I'm not giving anything away so you'll just have to read more to find out**_

**A/N: I finally updated. I haven't abandoned this story. I've just been busy with school and such. Oh and I've been binge watching Vampire Diaries. It's so good. I have two OTPs in that show. Fucking commercials and my timeline on Twitter spoiled season 5 for me but I'm still watching it.**

**Update: hey guys, I'm off for the semester. Ugh so glad but then I got sick when I was supposed to go to class. I never went but at least I sent in my final exam via email to my Italian professor. I'm still recovering but I'm getting better. Like I said I haven't abandoned this story. I'm just doing other stuff at the moment. Currently I'm working on other stuff just to keep myself occupied. I'm still determined to finish all of these stories I have going on but for now I'm giving this to you as an early Christmas present. I hope I can get another chapter in before New Year's but no promises. Anyways, happy holidays and hope you all got what you wished for. If you don't celebrate Christmas then enjoy this anyways. Also check out a few of my new one shots and story if you're a TVD fan on my profile: Dirty Dancing, Rock Your Body and We All Have A Little Crazy In Us.**

_Previously on Be My Everything_

_"You okay?" I asked him after a few minutes._

_He nodded. Then he got up and I handed him the mouthwash. He swished the mouthwash around and spat it into the sink. We made our way to the couch. I poured both beers down the drain and got us both a glass of water. I handed him a glass of water and he took a sip. We settled down on the couch and I pressed play. _

_I hope he's not sick or worse pregnant with my baby. I don't want him to get an abortion if it's that. We only had sex that one time and nothing after that. I hope I'm not worried for nothing. _

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 5**  
**JPOV**  
It's been a few weeks since I told the fans that Kendall Knight is my boyfriend and that turned into a media circus. Everywhere I go, I ended up getting bombarded with questions regarding my relationship with Kendall. I've decided to talk to Ellen since I have such a good working relationship with her regarding my musical career and modeling career. I talked to Kendall and he didn't mind at all.

Today is the day that we go on Ellen and I'm not even nervous about it. I looked over at Kendall and saw that he looked nervous. I reached over and squeezed his knee in an attempt to calm him down. He relaxed a little bit but I could tell he was a bit tense.

"It's okay. You don't need to be nervous." I gave him an encouraging smile.

He smiled back and relaxed more until we were called.

"I know you guys are buzzing about this new Hollywood couple. And they came out about their relationship through Twitter. So let's them a warm welcome for James Diamond and Kendall Knight!"

There were applause as we walked out on the stage. We waved at the audience. I heard my name being chanted and I waved to a young girl and she waved back. I ended up walking over to her and gave her a hug. She thanked me profusely and I gave her my autograph. Anything for a fan.

I always have time to hug, sign autographs and take pictures with fans. They love me and I do anything to make them happy. I walked back to the stage and hug Ellen hello then take my seat next to Kendall.

"So how's everything?" She asked.

"Everything's good. Actually more than good. I'm happier than I thought I was at this point in my life. I got a new relationship after the disasterous one that I got out of." I said.

"That's good. So how did you two meet?"

"After I caught my then boyfriend cheating on me I ended up going to Club Rush just to get back into the dating scene. I saw Kendall at the bar and decided to see what made him all sad. One thing led to another and we decided to give it a shot." I said.

"That's not all." Kendall spoke up.

"It's not?" Ellen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually he's been one of my biggest fan since I started my hockey career and went to all the home games. On top of that he even has the jersey with my name and number on it." Kendall said.

I blushed in embarrassment. The audience laughed.

"I always admired him from afar and I couldn't help it. We came from the same state but never even crossed paths until right that second. Maybe he could be the one, we may never know."

"Do you guys have fun together?"

"Obviously, we talk about everything there is and we just have that connection. I can't exactly let that go to waste you know?"

Ellen nodded.

"So how long has this been going on?"

"Almost a month. Thought it was appropriate to show the world that I'm in a relationship instead of being hounded as to why I've been hanging out with a hockey star recently. Instead of going through my publicist and agent, I went through the quickest way to show the world. I'm glad I did."

"Glad to hear and see that you're very happy. Hope you guys know that you are Hollywood's new IT couple and you're going to be talked about for awhile now."

"It's what happens when someone in the industry goes into a relationship." I shrugged.

"That's all we have today for Hollywood's newest couple." Ellen said.

We said goodbye to Ellen and went home for much needed rest with Fox. For the next two months, Kendall has been sick and I'm starting to get worried. He says its nothing but the flu but I beg to differ. I want him to go to the doctor to make sure it was nothing serious. After the umpteenth that I hear him throw up in the bathroom. I lean against the door frame and look at him with concern to see him so miserable hunched over the toilet.

"Kendall come on let's just go to the doctors to make sure there's nothing with you. I just want to make sure its nothing serious."

"No."

"I don't want you to faint okay? Plus you worry me with your throwing up constantly."

"If it makes you feel any better book a doctor's appointment and I'll tell you it wasn't anything serious."

"Thank you and I'll see if you can go in sooner. The sooner I know what we're dealing with the better so I can have peace of mind."

I made an appointment at three the next day. We're sitting in the waiting room. Chilling until the doctor call Kendall back. I'm sitting with a male fashion magazine sitting in my hand, keeping myself occupied. I just hope its not anything serious until they call Kendall's name. We follow the nurse and she instructs us to go sit down and the doctor will be right with us. I look around until the doctor comes in.

"Hello there. I'm doctor Mitchell. What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"Kendall here didn't want to come in since he keeps throwing up for the past two months. It used to be in the mornings now it happens during the day. On top of that he's been having weird cravings that makes me lose my appetite." I said then gagged at his weird cravings.

"Ah, let me just take some blood tests and some routine check ups." Doctor Mitchell said.

The doctor did all the necessary things doctors do. Then he left to put the blood in some lab thing. I just looked around some more while Kendall twiddled his thumbs. The doctor came in with his chart and looked at us with a smile on his face.

"I know what it is that's been up with Kendall." The doctor said.

"Well?" I asked, impatient.

"He's pregnant."

I blinked then my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I fainted. A few minutes later I came to and looked around. Kendall looked at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Did you just say he's pregnant?" I asked.

Doctor Mitchell nodded.

"I'd like to do an ultrasound on him to make sure he's doing okay since he hasn't been to the doctors in two months. It's not good for the baby."

Doctor Mitchell proceeded to hook up the ultraound machine up and tells Kendall to lift up his shirt and lay back. He grabs some gel and the transducer.

"This is going to be cold." He warned.

He moved the wand around until we heard a fast sound coming from the screen. I looked at the screen. There's nothing but a little blob on the screen.

"The heart isn't developed yet. You can clearly see the head and the legs but nothing too distinctive. It's too early to tell what you're having right now but the baby is developing very nicely. I'm going to be prescribing prenatal vitamins and a list of things you should stay away from and all that fun stuff."

Once he went off to print pictures. I turned to look at Kendall. I grabbed his hand.

"I promise I'll be there for you and the baby. I won't be like my mom and let her child be raised by nannies. I'm going to teach that child everything they need to know about life. I'm in it for life." I told him.

He gave me a beautiful smile and the doctor handed us the pictures.

"You can make another appointment with the secretary and I'll see you in a couple weeks. Once again congrats."

The doctor shook both of our hands and we were on our way. I can't wait to see what other things I have in store for me with this baby. I think this baby is what I needed in my life other than Kendall of course.

**A/N: how was this chapter? Hope you like it. Review. So I decided to forgo the smut until in later chapters because I want to keep things sweet and nice until Kendall gets more hormonally driven. Changed my name because of the other fandom. Seriously though two guys can make ugly sweaters look good: Ian Somerhalder and James Maslow. Don't even get me started on Ian Somerhalder because that man is sex on a stick and I would climb him like a tree. Just ugh, him as Damon is so hot. I'ma shut up because wrong fandom. Don't forget to review and stay flawless**

**Cola Marie Salvatore**


End file.
